


And I Know You

by wesawbears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Yuri, He's 24 in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: In the future, Otabek sees a softer side of Yuri and they talk about what Yuri thinks he'd be like as a parent.





	

Yuri is not soft.

Otabek’s always known that, from the second he saw the steel in Yuri’s eyes at their first meeting. Now, at 24, Yuri is still just as determined and stubborn as ever, but slightly less prone to kicking people in greeting. He says slightly because that will always be how Yuri greets other Yuuri.

Still, Otabek’s gotten used to the glimpses of softness that come with dating Yuri for the past four years and being friends with him for almost nine. The way he looks when he loosens his hair out of its customary braid before sleeping. The soft smile he gives after they kiss accompanied by him breathing out, “Beka…” The sound of his laugh when the cat got into the catnip and drunkenly laid in the middle of the floor for hours. These moments are few and far between, but Otabek’s never needed much to be happy. His Yuri has always been enough.

Which is why the current moment is so perplexing.

They’re leaving the rink, hands loosely twined while Yuri gestures wildly and breaks down everything that went wrong during his practice, when suddenly his hand is tugged by Yuri stopping.

He looks down to see a small child, maybe six years old, sniffling where she ran into Yuri’s leg. Otabek pulls back, prepared to have to deal with the situation before a Yuri meltdown, when he sees Yuri drop down so that he’s eye level with the child.

“Where are your parents, little one?” Otabek’s never heard his voice take that tone before.

She sniffs and shrugs, leading Yuri to take a deep breath and say, “Let’s go find them. Do you have a class here?”

He leads her down the hallway, gesturing for Otabek to wait for him. He leans against the wall and contemplates the situation.

A few minutes later, he spots his boyfriend’s blonde head and moves from the wall to follow him out of the building.

“So?”

Yuri huffs out a breath. “She’s fine. Her parents were too busy watching her sister to notice she couldn’t keep up with them.”

Otabek’s lip quirks up slightly. “And you could relate?”

Yuri shoots him a glare that could have frozen hell. “I’m four inches taller than you, asshole.”

“You’re always going to be small and angry at heart though.”

Yuri huffed and angrily snapped his helmet on before swinging his legs over the seat of the motorcycle. He knew Yuri wasn’t actually mad at him though because of the way he rested heavily against Otabek’s back. 

He thinks about the strange encounter the rest of the day, but doesn’t bring it up until that night. They’re laying in bed, Otabek running his fingers through Yuri’s hair when he says, “I didn’t know you liked kids.”

Yuri startles a bit, sitting up and responding, “What? I don’t-I was just-”

But Otabek has always seen through Yuri better than anyone and Yuri’s never been able to scare him off and push him away like he does with everyone else.

Yuri continues, “She’s six. I wasn’t going to be a dick to a six year old.”

Otabek hums and strokes over his back until he relaxes and lays back down. A few minutes later, he says casually, “Do you want kids? Eventually?” His tone doesn’t betray an opinion either way. He knows it would be a while since Yuri isn’t planning on retiring any time soon (because he doesn’t know when to quit).

Yuri’s quiet for a long moment and Otabek’s prepared to let it drop when he hears, “Maybe someday.”

Otabek draws his hand down Yuri’s arm to link their hands together. “Once you’re retired and ready to coach the next generation of great Russian skaters?”

It’s a joke, but Yuri recoils a bit. “I’d want them to skate, but I’m not going to...to…” Yuri, even now, struggles to to voice his emotions in productive ways. He sighs and starts toying with Otabek’s fingers before saying, “Viktor loves skating. It’s why he’s kept in his life for so long in one way or another. I...I love it. I do. But that’s because it’s all I had for so long. I don’t know who I am without it. It made me-” he trails off before laughing bitterly, “a beautiful monster.”

Otabek kisses his hand. “You’re not a monster.”

Instead of answering, Yuri just finishes his previous thought, saying, “I would not teach my children the way I was taught.”

Otabek hummed and kissed lightly behind his ear, a place that generally calmed Yuri down. Sensing that his emotional quota had likely run out for that day (and probably the next), he joked, “I should say you’re not a monster all the time.”

Yuri drew his foot back and kicked Otabek in the shin as hard as he could. Otabek breathed through the pain and thought about how there was no one he’d rather have by his side than his beautiful soldier.


End file.
